


Weak

by essencede



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is a hitman, F/F, Modern AU, Rival Gangs AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: "I never doubt you, wildcat, but are you sure you can do it? Like actually kill Adora?" Scorpia questions while rubbing her arm nervously and forcing a smile."Of course I can. It'll be easy. She betrayed us, left me, how could it not be easy?" Catra snaps, walking faster."Because you still love her?"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

"I want you to kill Adora or Glimmer. As you know, both are very important to the Rebellion. Killing at least one could finish them off," her superior, Hordak states. "Prove yourself to me and you will be my second-in-command." He waves his hand and gives her a blank expression.

"Yes, Hordak," Catra agrees with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"Don't get caught," he states and waves her off, not saying another word.

Catra walks out, shaking from what she believes is excitement. By killing Adora, by ending this, this pain she's been feeling will no longer exist.

This will be easy, she believes. 

Scorpia, who was waiting outside the whole time, stands off to the side. She doesn't like that look in her friend's eyes.

Catra murdering Adora, the girl she loved most, wouldn't that break her? Catra murdering someone. People did this all the time in the Horde, but Scorpia hasn't. Neither has Catra.

"I never doubt you, wildcat, but are you sure you can do it? Like actually kill Adora?" Scorpia questions while rubbing her arm nervously and forcing a smile.

"Of course I can. It'll be easy. She betrayed us, left me, how could it not be easy?" Catra snaps, walking faster. 

"Because you still love her?"

Catra stops in place and clenches her fists. She looks back at Scorpia with anger in her eyes, all in her expression. Her fangs pierce her bottom lip and her eyes become small slits, glaring into Scorpia's. 

"Don't talk to me. I don't need your opinions. I'm heading out tonight," Catra stomps off.

She doesn't love Adora. Killing her will be easy. Killing Glimmer will be easy. She'll kill the both of them and get the power she's wanted for so long. 

The strong smell of Adora's blood hits her nose and the warm feeling of it on her fingers makes her shiver. The cold blade touches both of their skin; Catra's hand and Adora's throat. She sees the tears in Adora's eyes and hears the whimpers. She swears she can hear the quiet sound of the blood dripping from her wound.

Catra needs to press a little deeper and it's all over. Her mission is complete. But she stills. She shakes. Adora shuts her eyes, waiting for it to come.

"I'm sorry," Adora whispers and then expects the blade to be plunged into her throat.

She'll bleed out. Her heart will stop. Catra will leave. This will all be over.

But it doesn't come.

Catra lifts her blade and throws it away. Her hands shake and she digs her teeth into her bottom lip again.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters. i’m getting back into writing, but i don’t know if i’m going to stick with it again.

"Do you have any bandages?" Catra runs around the small apartment. 

Adora huffs and groans, the pain in her arm worsening as time goes on. Catra runs back to the bedroom, staring down at Adora.

"The bathroom," Adora finally replies, leaning up against her bed. 

"'Kay." Catra jogs into the bathroom and starts going through the cabinets. 

Adora sighs, knowing there will be a mess later. She bites her lip and tries to keep quiet. She’s sure her neighbors heard the screams earlier.

Catra comes out, holding a first aid kit. She drops to her knees and holds out her hand for Adora’s arm.

“Why are you doing this?” Adora whimpers and Catra shakes her head.

“We don’t have time for this. You don’t have time for this, Adora. Gimme your arm.” 

Adora holds up her arm and Catra gets to work. She sighs, realizing Adora will need stitches. Luckily, being raised in the Horde, both Catra and Adora have experience with getting and giving someone stitches.

The two are silent, just Adora’s whimpers and ragged breathing fill the room. Catra focuses on her work, but her thoughts run wild. She’s patching up her enemy. She was wrong; weak, like Shadow Weaver has always told her. She doesn’t know what to say, besides an apology. But she doesn’t want to. How can she apologize to the girl that made her like this? The girl that took everything from her. 

“Catra, I-I apologized after you tried to kill me. Why are you angry at me?” Adora questions, struggling to not scream at Catra.

“Not the time,” Catra lies, continuing to work.

“What other time? When is the time to talk about this? About us?” Adora moves her body as she speaks and Catra grunts. 

“I don’t know what to say, Adora. I just—I was supposed to kill you tonight, now look at me. You took everything from me and now I’m patching you up. Now, I can’t go back to the Horde,” Catra rants, her voice cracking and her words starting to blend together.

“I offered for you to come with me,” Adora reminds her softly. 

“And leave everything I know. I would be below you once again. Why would the Rebellion want me? I would just be putting a target on my back and lose all my power.” Catra finishes up Adora’s arm and sighs. “But I ended up losing everything anyway, by doing this.”

“Why did you stop? You could’ve just stabbed me in the throat. That would’ve been it.”

“I don’t fucking know,” Catra snaps, covering her face with her bloodied hands. “I couldn’t do it. Shadow Weaver was right. I’m weak, Adora, you know that.” She takes a deep breath and tries to hold back the sobs. “You always knew that.”

“No, you’re not,” Adora insists, grabbing one of Catra’s hands. “You’re the toughest person I know.”

“How are you like this? I try to kill you, I stab your arm, and you’re just okay with it.”

“I’m not okay with it. I want to fix us, Catra.” Adora sighs. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“So, turn me in. Kill me—“

“Catra, stop it.”

“What do I have to lose? I failed my task, Hordak will kill me, demote me, do whatever to me. When I lose my power, I will have nothing. What am I living for, Adora?”

“Shut the fuck up, Catra!” Adora screams, tears welling up in her eyes. “Live for me! I’m hurting too, but you don’t see me giving up! You don’t see me killing people! Trying to kill my best friend!” 

“Your friends are just going to lock me up in a jail cell and that’ll be it, Adora. By leaving the Horde, I will have nothing. I can’t join the Rebellion—“

“So, let’s just leave,” Adora says, standing up. 

Catra sits on the floor, her face contorting in confusion. She watches as Adora grabs her car keys from the nightstand and jingle them. 

“You drive us away from this mess. We take a break from it all and someday, we come back—“

“You’re going to just abandon your friends—“ Catra argues. 

“I don’t see another way, Catra. You’re right. You’ll be put into a jail cell if I take you to the Rebellion now. So, let’s go somewhere and heal. If you can change, I can protect you and we can finish off the war on the Rebellion’s side. I don’t want to leave my friends, but I will lose you permanently if we don’t leave. I don’t see other options, Catra. Not unless you want to go back to Hordak and be demoted.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s leave,” Catra agrees before standing up and taking the keys. “I have some money with me, but it won’t last us too long.”

“I have money, too. And clothes. Let’s hurry and pack before Glimmer and Bow stop by.”

The duo packs two backpacks and eat a small meal in silence, before getting into Adora’s car and driving off. Adora takes some Advil in the car and tries to sleep away the pain. Catra’s palms sweat as she grips the wheel, but she holds on and drives. 

“Catra’s been taking a long time,” Scorpia says to Entrapta, who messes around on a tablet. 

“Just give her time,” Entrapta says, waving off Scorpia. 

“What if she gets caught?” Scorpia ponders while nervously fidgeting. 

“Adora likes her, so she’ll make sure Catra’s safe. As safe as she can be,” Entrapta assures her friend, but she’s unsure if her words work. 

“But she’s trying to kill Adora. Adora may not care anymore about keeping Catra safe then. And her friends hate Catra. Ugh, I should’ve gone with her.” Scorpia ruffles her hair and puffs out a big breath.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Entrapta assures as she connects the tablet to one of her new creations. “To keep your mind off it, want to help me with this new, little friend? His name is Robert.”

Scorpia’s expression softens and she sighs. “Yeah, I trust our wildcat. Sure, I’ll help.”

Adora wakes up and looks over at Catra, who watches the road carefully. Adora groans at the ache in her arm and sighs when she begins to remember everything.

“How’s your arm?” Catra asks, avoiding eye contact. 

“Still hurts,” she replies and lets out a small groan.

“I’ll change the bandages in a few hours,” Catra promises, tapping her fingers on the wheel.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You shouldn’t have. You didn’t kill me, but you could’ve, so thank you.”

“Stop it, Adora.” 

Adora watches Catra, taking in the details of the face that once was so familiar. The way she bites her lip, the way her face contorts, and the way her eyes begin to shimmer, tears forming in them. 

“Can we talk? Please,” Adora whispers, reaching out for Catra’s arm and taking her hand. 

Catra breathes out and turns to Adora. “When I change your bandages.”

“Okay.”

Catra then pushes the blonde’s arm away and covers her mouth. The blonde then stares out the window, questioning how she got here. Catra trying to kill her, now they’re in a car together, running away from everything they know. 

She hopes Bow and Glimmer will be okay.


End file.
